killing_stalkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Officer Park
Appearance Park was a middle-aged man with grey hair. His face was slightly chubby, with thick eyebrows, and slight traces of stubble along his upper lip. Personality He, while accompanying Seungbae on patrol, was the more friendly of the pair. He was quick to give advice to strangers and was not intermediately prone to suspicion, instead keeping an open mind. Park was a bit attached to Sangwoo, having been involved with the team taking on the double homicide case with his parents. He viewed Sangwoo like a son to him, comparing him to his own deceased one, and seeked to look after him.Killing Stalking, Episode Two Plot Episode One He is first seen patrolling Sangwoo's neighborhood, as there's been a recent spike in break-ins. He notices a young man attempting to unlock the door of a house, and calls out to him to be careful, citing the recent crime rate. Park then realizes it is Sangwoo's house and notes that he doesn't recognize that man. He watches as his Seungbae approaches the man in his steed and then depart when the man enters the house without further issue. Park learns the man is apparently Sangwoo's relative. Episode Two Park and Seungbae encounter Sangwoo out with a girl. Park greets him, asking if she's her girlfriend, and they engage in small talk, with him joking one a simple friendship between a girl and a boy was unlikely. Sangwoo comments on the new face next to Park, asking where is Junjae. Park responds that Junjae was moved to a different district. He has Sangwoo and Seungbae introduce each other. Sangwoo then teases Park about his athlete's foot, much to his chagrin. Park then mentions about Sangwoo's cousin visiting, to which Sangwoo reacts with confusion. While driving, Park questions Seungbae of being strange since they got back. Seungbae inquires Park how did he know Sangwoo, to which he reveals he was involved three years ago with a double homicide case for Sangwoo's parents', an event that occured when Sangwoo was in high school. However, they were unable to disclose useful evidence, with the case being as though a ghost committed the crime. Park muses that he'll never forget Sangwoo's crying face, despite the cheerful expression Sangwoo adopts in the present. Park adds that he wants to look after Sangwoo, as he reminds him of his son, being the age his son would be were he alive. Seungbae expresses his suspicion on whether the case truly was a work of an outsider, noting the evidence of a break-in appeared as if planted, and on the possibility the murderer was Sangwoo. Park cites Seungbae's previous position on the investigation team and his present demotion, requesting him not to place a working father's job in jeopardy. Chapter 62 It was revealed that he was killed by Oh Sangwoo in his house after he became suspicious about Sangwoo and found the nail of the deceased Min Jieun on the ground, finding out that Sangwoo was not the person he believed to be. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased